Random Stray (God's) Dog's
by Reese19
Summary: 3 dewa tampan itu terjatuh ke dunia fana. Turun untuk menghakimi 3 gadis abadi yang mempesona. Menggoda, gairah sang dewa tersulut. Kobaran cinta terlarang siap melahap. [Setting Noragami! Sasusaku Touken Yatobisha] M


Random Stray (Gods) Dogs

.

.

.

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

– **0–**

 _Naruto_

 _Tokyo Ghoul_

 _Noragami_

 _With standard disclaimer applied_

 _Sasusaku_

 _Touken_

 _Yatoveena_

– **0–**

Begitu jatuh, tak diragukan lagi, kami langsung menghantam tanah yang terasa begitu keras. Dua pemuda disampingku, salah satunya, mengerang dengan keras. Mungkin masih meresapi rasa hantaman usai lalu.

Ngomong–ngomong, setelah cukup lama berpikir sambil menetralkan rasa sakit di bokong, kukira, ada bagusnya juga jika yang jatuh berjejer disini ada 3 orang. 3 orang pemuda, jelasnya. Nah, mungkin aku akan disangka manusia homoan jika hanya jatuh berdua, dalam posisi bertumpukan pula!

"Kaneki–sama, yakin tempatnya disini?" satu teman sederajatku yang sama–sama irit kata itu menoleh, dia mengangguk untukku. Setelan kimono serba gelapnya tampak berantankan, mungkin juga dengan penampilanku yang nyaris serupa dengannya. Si ribut tapi baik hati diujung sana terlihat mulai menyadari situasi, karena dia ikut kemari atas dasar ketidak sengajaan, wajar jika dia tak tahu mengenai apapun.

"Gawat!"

Saat aku dan Kaneki–san hendak turun menuju dunia manusia, dewa bencana yang satu itu tak sengaja ikut terseret, akibat ketidak tahuannya, dan dia berada begitu dekat dengan kami. Mungkin terlihat seperti menjadi galat di rencana kami, tapi itu bukanlah hal sulit. Aku cukup senang juga jika Yato yang enerjik itu ikut; mungkin dia akan berguna pada saatnya.

"Yato–sama, karena anda secara tak langsung sudah bergabung dalam misi ini, ada baiknya jika anda sedikit tentang mengetahui tujuan kami kemari."

Selanjutnya, kami berdua mulai serius mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kaneki, sang dewa kematian bersurai putih tulang yang tak bisa disangkal ketampanannya. Dari pemuda itu, rasa iri yang kudapatkan adalah betapa lembutnya surai perak itu. Sedang Yato tampak sempurna dengan pendar laut di matanya.

10 menit kemudian, dengan kata "Oh, Begitu ya" dari Yato, misi resmi ini secara tepat mulai dibuka. Kami pergi meninggalkan etalase sebuah toko yang masih belum memulai peruntungannya, tanpa sebuah perbincangan kopi sedikitpun.

Beginilah jika 3 dewa terkenal sedang menjalankan tugasnya.

"Sasuke–sama, Yato–sama, mari keluarkan Shinki kita."

Hal seperti itu, sebagai leader kami, anggukan menjadi balasan yang setimpal untuk Kaneki.

Setelah menekankan kata Shinki; Naruto, pendar kuning menyala disisi kiriku, disusul dengan kedatangan sesosok pemuda lainnya, dengan kepala kuning, kimono sederhana, dan tattoo katakana yang menjulur keluar dari lengan bajunya. Bergaris tegas dengan warna oranye.

Dia adalah salah satu orang yang tak ingin mati, dan berakhir dengan menjadi satu dari 4 harta suci terkuatku.

Sementara disisi lain, Kaneki dan Yato juga sudah terlihat beriringan dengan masing–masing shinki kepercayaan mereka.

"Sasuke–sama." Naruto menyapaku. Dia mendapatkan satu anggukan dariku, sebagai balasan. Lantas selanjutnya, dia tampak berbincang hangat dengan shinki Yato, yang seorang gadis ber surai kelam seperti tuannya, namun lebih gelap. Hiyori, namanya.

Seperti tuannya pula, Eto, shinki terkejam itu, tak pernah mau dengan terang–terangan berbaur dan menyatu. Itu juga bukan berarti aku mau melakukan hal seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, hanya Yato yang berbeda diantara 2 dewa dingin ini.

Benar–benar kombinasi kelompok misi yang sempurna.

"Ada baiknya kalau kita membaur. Aku sarankan untuk menghilangkan bahasa yang kaku. Lalu membeli pakaian yang tak tampak mencolok." Aku berbicara saat nyaris seluruh pasang mata dari para pejalan kaki di kota Tokyo ini memandang kami dengan ragam ekspresi.

Yato yang sedikit agak pendiam tampak tak membantah, itu karena dia memiliki suatu problematika rumit dengan shinkinya, dan menjadi misteri perihal mengapa ia selalu memanggil shinki yang selalu memandangnya dengan cinta itu. Mungkin kecenderungan menjdi hafuri datangnya dari situ. Seperti itulah, semua shinki kami memang telah menjadi harta maha suci yang benar–benar mencintai kami.

"Ya. Eto, bisa lakukan itu?"

"Tentu, Kaneki–sama."

"Hiyori, pergi temani Eto."

"Ha'i."

Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi kemanapun. Dia adalah tipe pembuat masalah yang sebagiknya diikat saja. Selain mesum, dia juga bodoh. Kepada kedua gadis shinki itu, aku memesan setelan kemeja dan celana bahan hitam santai. Tapi tampaknya, dua dewa lain ingin mencoba hal yang sama. Mungkin akan beda warna, sesuai selera. Dan shinki–shinki cantik itu pasti tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Kaneki, siapa nama gadis yang tak bisa kau cabut nyawanya itu? Oh, apa karena itu kalian harus sampai turun kedunia fana ini?"

Sebagian ya dan sebagian tidak.

Kaneki dengan baik hati memberitahukan kebenarannya pada Yato. Dengan wajah poker, dia menjelaskan. "Secara kebetulan, kesalahan terjadi berturut–turut pada 3 dewa kerusakan tersuci. Itulah mengapa anda bisa terikut serta dengan kami kemari. Sasuke tak bisa mengabulka permohonan seorang gadis, bahkan ketika di kali ketiga dia mencoba. Aku tak bisa mencabut nyawa seorang gadis, bahkan dengan seluruh kekuatan shinki hafuri ku. Yato, Veena adalah nama gadis yang tak bisa anda sentuh dengan shinki anda, benar?"

"Ya. Itu memang sedikit menggangguku."

"Satu lagi, kita sepertinya harus mencari tempat hunian. Kudengar, sebelum misi benar–benar tuntas, kita tidak akan bisa kembali ke Takamagahara, kan?"

Kau benar, Yato. Kau benar.

– **0–**

 **.**

Para gadis menjadi heboh. Jeritan mereka seperti panggilan dari neraka. Walau seharusnya, hanya Kaneki yang tahu itu. Tapi kini dialah yang tampak paling terganggu. Sebagai murid baru di sekolah tempat ke 3 gadis yang menjadi sumber kekacauan kami berada, setelah memperkenalkan diri dengan singkat, si pria bermasker mentitah kami untuk duduk di 3 bangku kosong yang tersedia. Tidak sulit bagi Yato untuk meyakinkan pihak sekolah, dengan kemampuan memanipulasinya yang bukan sekedar isapan jempol belaka.

Di spot terbaik, aku memilih untuk duduk di tempat terbelakang, dekat jendela, dan disamping kaneki. Sedang disisi lainnya, Yato duduk bersama seorang gadis gulali yang terkantuk–kantuk. Dia adalah targetku, namun bukan suatu hal yang bijak jika aku harus mendekatinya secara fisik. Sesuai informasi yang Kaneki dapatkan, dengan kemampuannya sebagai seorang pemimpin, kesimpulan yang dia utarakan adalah bahwa ketiga target kami berada di bawah satu ruangan sempit ini.

"Baiklah.. kita mulai pelajarannya. Dan, Haruno–kun, apa pelajaranku semembosankan itu?"

Yang selanjutnya, aku tidak begitu peduli.

Bahkan kaneki sudah menyentuh mimpi dibangkunya.

…

Di deringan bell yang entah keberapa, para siswa tampak berteriak puas. Mereka kebanyakan mengatakan sesuatu tentang makan siang dan istirahat.

Ini saatnya aku membangunkan Kaneki. Lalu melakukan tindakan stalker denga tidak mencolok, pada si merah muda yang berjalan sendiri keluar.

Setelah dibuntuti dan tahu kalau dibuntuti, gadis itu membimbingku menuju keatap sekolah. Lalu dia berbicara dengan sombong tanpa perlu menghadapku.

"Anak baru. Kau tertarik padaku, ya? Cih. Berani sekali." dalam mimpimu, nona.

"…"

"Oh. Atau kau mau mengajakku tidur seperti pemuda brengsek lainnya? Maaf saja. Aku bukan sejenis manusia yang sama dengan gadis pada umumnya. Lebih baik kau menye–"

"– **Shinki** ; Kusanagi Hinata!" Jika dibiarkan, ocehannya pasti takkan berujung. Aku tidak akan cukup peduli dengan rasa terheran–herannya yang kelewat aneh.

Dia terlihat semakin terkejut saat melihat pendar cahaya terjun menuju sisi kananku, yang mana kemudian memunculkan sosok gadis shinki ku yang pandai memotong ini.

"… T–tunggu! Tunggu dulu! Ada apa ini?"

Kali pertamanya aku melakukan kesalahan, dan kali pertama pula aku menampakkan wujudku saat hendak menyelesaikan kewajiban. Dan itu semua hanya karena seorang gadis gulali seperti dirinya.

"…"

Wajah paniknya merambat menjadi tegang. Berangsur–angsur menuju kecemasan, dan beralih menjadi ketakutan. Ekspresi seperti itu hanya akan menyulut napsuku lebih jauh. Dan sebelum hal itu menjadi kenyataan, aku mencegah dengan sesegera mungkin menghabisinya dengan kusanagi dalam genggaman Hinata.

"Kau Penyihir?! Mustahil!"

"Hinata. Gunakan kekuatan maksimal. Serang area dadanya."

"Baik, Sasuke–sama."

Saat Hinata maju bersama pedangnya, gadis itu melanggar reaksi alam dengan tertawa penuh ironi. Membalikkan keadaan, membuat bingung diriku. Dengan hal itu, kekuatan Hinata yang seharusnya mengagumkan hanya menjadi setengah dari ekspektasinya. Satu goresan panjang, membelah dadanya melintang. Membuatku bisa mengintip bagaimana bentuk payudaranya yang telah penuh dengan likuid merona. Setelah mengerang sejenak, tawa manisnya kembali terlanjut. Berikut dengan kesembuhan diluar nalarnya yang kembali.

Dengan itu, aku sangat ingin bertanya. Namun. Sebelum semuanya, dia sudah lebih dulu menjelaskan seolah sebelumnya tak terjadi hal apapun.

"Percuma. Jika kau ini bukan normal, maka kau pasti akan mempercayainya."

"… apa?"

"Kalau aku ini adalah manusia abadi. Kalau ayahku adalah dewa terbuang dan ibuku adalah manusia pesakitan."

Hal seperti ini…

Bagaimana kami bisa kembali ke kayangan?!

"Hinata, mundur."

"Ha'I, Sasuke–sama."

Cara terakhir, adalah dia harus disentuh langsung dengan tanganku. Aku tak tahu sebelumnya, apa aku bisa membunuh manusia abadi atau tidak. Jika Kaneki, mungkin saja. Dia bahkan bisa melakukan hal apa saja yang berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang. Tapi setelah sudah menjadi targetku, si merah muda ini takkan bisa dibunuh oleh siapapun kecuali aku. Lagipula, _adik_ dibawah sini tampaknya sedang ingin bermain–main sebentar.

"Haruno… Sakura."

Aku mendekat dan membelai rahangnya. Sesuatu yang keras sudah memberontak sejak lama. Dia tidak menolak,tapi tidak akan pasrah begitu saja. Hal itu aku kendalikan dengan mencekal kedua tangannya dalam satu genggaman tangan kiri. Kulit lehernya yang putih menjadi tampak begitu menggoda saat aku melihatnya. Dengan mantra sederhana yang diucapkan di dalam hati, tubuh Sakura sudah dipastikan takkan dapat bergerak tanpa seijinku.

"Nggh.."

Dia melenguh manis. Suaranya menyeruak keluar saat aku menjilat bagian menggoda yang baru saja kupikirkan. Sobekan di dadanya menjadi jalan untukku masuk, meremas lukanya yang telah menghilang.

"Katakan. Bagaimana caraku agar bisa membunuhmu?"

Si merah muda menggeleng tak tahu. Aku mencium bibirnya dengan keras. Lalu menyeringai saat liurnya membasahi permukaan bibirku. Dia sudah terlena dengan pesona dewa–ku. Suatu hal yang lumrah untuk terjadi.

Faktanya; dewa tidak akan pernah berbuat salah. Itulah mengapa kami tidak pernah mengenal dosa. Mirisnya, ke 3 dewa tingkat tinggi seperti kami ini selalu memiliki saat–saat dimana napsu birahi kami melonjak naik, dan berujung pada tindakan pemerkosaan secara baik, pada manusia yang benar–benar jatuh cinta secara fisik pada kami.

"Sasuke–sama."

Melalui telepati, Hinata meyampaikan kalau kaneki sedang menuju kemari, bersama ke 5 shinki nya. 2 detik kemudian, tanpa sempat memperbaiki posisi, dengan gedebuman pintu besi tertutup, Kaneki serta para regalianya telah berjajar di depan Sakura, dibelakangku. Saat aku berbalik untuk menghargainya, Kaneki bahkan belum dengan benar mengancingkan baju serta celananya. Dia tampil dengan panas membakar wajah para gadis yang berada di sini. Bahkan Hinata yang paling sulit ditebak sekalipun.

"Kaneki."

Sambil dikancingkan bajunya oleh Eto dan Irimi, celananya dikaitkan oleh Hinami, raja Harem itu menjelaskan sesuatu yang diluar dugaanku.

"Kita dijebak. Ketiganya jelas manusia abadi. Sampai dalangnya bisa tertangkap untuk dihakimi dilangit, satu–satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan adalah tinggal disini. Yato sudah kuberitahu."

"Anda sudah membunuh target anda?" Hinata baru saja menyuarakan keingin tahuannya.

"Tidak." Kaneki menggeleng. "Manusia abadi adalah satu dari 10 larangan dewa. Mereka haram untuk dibunuh, kecuali diadili oleh langit."

Ketika itu, ketika tanganku masih berada di tubuh Sakura untuk mencari kepuasan sesaat, Yato tetiba bergabung ditengah–tengah kami. Dia datang sendiri. Mungkin lebih nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Kaneki. Seperti biasa, anda baru saja menikmati target wanita anda, ya?" gurauan retoris itu jelas tak membutuhkan jawaban. Syukurnya, selain murka, Kaneki dengan kebaikannya tersenyum simpul setengah .

Ngomong–ngomong soal itu, diantara kami ber 3, Kaneki adalah dewa yang tertinggi; jabatannya, napsunya, kekuatannya, dan wewenangnya. Sedang Yato adalah dewa pemuda dengan napsu melimpah terpolos yang pernah ada. Dan aku selalu berada ditengah, diantara keduanya.

Dan, begitulah semua hal manis ini berawal.

Kan, Sakura?

– **0–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next:**

" **Dimana Kita akan tinggal?"**

" **Tentu saja, tinggal ber 6 dengan para target kita yang manis itu. Di sebuah rumah sederhana yang dekat dengan sekolah, mungkin"**

" **Kau benar–benar dewa? Bisa buat aku menjadi pintar dan baik?"**

" **Kau siapa?"**

" **Kirishima Touka."**

" **Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke–sama!"**

" **Tidak bisa! Shinki dan dewa tidak akan pernah dibiarkan untuk bersama dalam urusan percintaan! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"**

" **Mau tidur denganku? Pakai tariff, tapi."**

" **Sakura. Kau memakai celana dalamku ya?"**

" **T–Touka–chan!"**

" **Bra ku hilang."**

" **Veena–chan!"**

" **SASUKE MESUUMMM!"**

– **0–**

 **A/N:**

Fanfic baru. Ide timbul di malam yang dingin nan kelabu. Karena jomblo, problematika kesepian mulai menghantui – _uhuk_!

Setting nya di noragami, dengan beberapa rombakan gaje dari saya. Ini juga sebagai referensi, mau nanya sama reader, apa gaya penulisan seperti itu sudah cukup bagus untuk dituangkan dalam novel?

Rencana nya saya juga mau publish cerita yang bakal dijadiin bahan novel, dengan karakter antara di Naruto sama Tokyo Ghoul. Apa dengan begitu, semuanya akan lebih baik?

Btw, Yang nagih Your Heart, bisa bagi idenya di PM dengan saya? Lagi Stuck. Siapa tau bisa mengembangkan plot saya dengan baik #tehee

Sensei or Master kemungkinan besar bakal update setelah chapter dua project ini. Bagi yang mau nabok silahkan tabok saya!

Btw, ada penggemar TG sama Noragami disini?

Hookeh!

Babai. Jumpa di chap depan, eak!

_ _Bow_!–Dan–Reese–Pun–menghilang_


End file.
